UbiSoftFan94's Rayman/Disney Parodies
Note: Remember, only ONE cast for each. In addition, Ly the Fairy will be all of the main females because her personality is sometimes the same as Emily's (proof is explained in the Thomas/Sonic page under "UbiSoftFan94's Thoughts"). If you feel that there are characters missing, you may add some more, but can't edit any of the old characters listed below. Cast: Creamocchia (Rayman/Pinocchio) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (Both young, I know Cream is female, and Pinocchio is male) *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Geppetto (Both adults and father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful fairies) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli (Both rude to Cream and Pinocchio) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both clever and smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both beautiful and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Figaro) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Barker the Wicked Coachman (Both strong and mean) *Discord (from My Little Pony) as Monstro the Whale (Both villains) *Mad Jack and Snuk (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Honest John and Gideon (Both twins, I know Mad Jack and Snuk are good, and Honest John and Gideon are bad) *Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, (from Spyro the Dragon), Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer), Miguel, Tulio (from The Road to El Dorado), Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10), Amy Rose (from Sonic X) Ash Ketchum, May Maple (from Pokemon), Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) Bambi (from Bambi), Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli (from Nintendo), and The Globox Children as The Real Children *The Slaves as The Donkeys *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Alexander *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Lampwick (Henry from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends or The Brave Locomotive can't play Lampwick, because Henry and Lampwick's personalities don't suit each other at all) *Lampwick the Donkey as Himself *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons *The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet *Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet *Nina Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet *The Other Puppets as Themselves *The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Big Fish *The Sharks as Themselves The Rescuers (Rayman/The Rescuers) *Rayman as Bernard *Ly as Bianca *Tails as Evinrude the Dragonfly *Thomas as Luke *Emily as Elle Mae *Edgar as Mr Snoops Rayman and Baby Globox (Rayman/Phineas and Ferb) *Rayman as Phineas *Baby Globox as Ferb *Ly as Candance *Thomas as Perry the Platypus *Diesel 10 as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Tily as Isabella *Mario as Major Monogram *Luigi as Baljeet *Yoshi as Buford *Houdini as Jeremy *Uglette as Stacy *Wario as Thaddeus *Waluigi as Thor *Bembette as Gretchen *The Princesses as The Fireside Girls *Rigatoni as Doofenshmirtz 2D *Robo-Pirates as The Normbots *Grub as Mitch *The Hoodlums as The Martians *Razoff as Norm Rayman Limbless (Rayman/Mickey Mouse) *Rayman as Mickey Mouse *Globox as Goofy Goof *Murfy as Donald Duck *Ly as Minnie Mouse *Uglette as Clarabelle Cow *Tily as Daisy Duck A Limbless's Life (Rayman/A Bug's Life) *Rayman as Flik *Ly the Fairy as Princess Attta Wreck-it Burk (Rayman/Wreck-it Ralph) *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Wreck It Ralph - (Both strong) *Rayman as Fix It Felix Jr - (Both the main heroes) *Baby Globox as Q Bert *Ly as Sergeant Calhoun - (Both the main females) *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Vannelope Von Schweetz *Polokus as Gene *Uglette as Mary *Barbara as Deanna *Globox as Don *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Sonic the Hedgehog *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) Zangeif *Clyde (from Wacky Races) as Clyde *Mr. Dark as Dr. Robotnik *Reflux as Bowser *Ales Mansay as King Candy *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Turbo *‪Andre as Sour Bill *Shadow (from Sonic) as Wynchel *Hunter (from Spyro) as Duncan *Voodoo Mama as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Begoniax as Candlehead *Robo-Pirates as Oreo soldiers *Admiral Razorbeard as Beard Papa *Sergueï as King Candy as a CyBug *Rabbids as Cy-Bugs *Pink Rabbid as Cy-Bug baby Frozen (Rayman/Frozen) *Emily as Anna *Ly as Elsa *Thomas as Kristoff *Rayman as Olaf Fun and Fancy Free (Rayman/Fun and Fancy Free) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - (Both small and the main heroes) *Bembette as Cleo *Razoff as The Big Cat *Uglette as Dinah Shore - (Both wise) *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Bongo *Suzy (Tonic Trouble) as Lulubelle - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Agent Ed and Bongo) *Grogh (Tonic Trouble) as Lumpjaw - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Agent Ed and Bongo) *Ninjaws, Andre, Robot Pirates 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Teensies 3, 4, Casey Jr, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Tootle, Zephie, Ivor, Blue, Huey, Pete, and Tillie (Casey Jr & Friends, Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Play Safe, Harry Hogwarts, Little Golden Book Land, Chuggington, Ivor the Engine, Choo Choo, and The Little Engine That Could) as The Other Bears - (All bad, later good) *Houdini as Edgar Bergan - (Edgar Bergan's voice suits Houdini) *Barbara as Luana Patten *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) as Charlie as McCarthy *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Ophelia *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Mortimer Snerd *Ly the Fairy as The Golden Harp - (Both beautiful) *The Other Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Animals in Fun and Fancy Free *Sonic (Sonic) as Mickey Mouse *Mario (Mario) as Donald Duck *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) as Goofy Goof *Joe, The Musician, Baby Globoxes 2, 3, 9, Teensies 11 12, 5, 6, and 7 as The Crows *Thomas (TTTE) as The Scarecrow *Grogh (Tonic Trouble) as Willie The Giant *Emily (TTTE) as The Cow *Axel, Foutch, Knaarens 1, 2, and 3, and Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandiocot) as The Dragonflies *Tom (Tom and Jerry) as The Fish Ly White and the Seven Characters (Rayman/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ly the Fairy as Snow White - (Both beautiful) *Rayman as Prince Charming - (Both fall in love with Ly the Fairy and Snow White) *Wendy O' Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Queen Grimhilde - (Both evil and mean enemies to Ly the Fairy and Snow White) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Humbert the Huntsman *Dingpot (from Banjo Kazooie) as The Magic Mirror *May Maple (from Pokemon) as Doc (Both wise, I know May is female) *Shadow (from Sonic X) as Grumpy (Both grumpy) *Max Maple (from Pokemon) as Happy (Both splendid) *Brock (from Pokemon) as Sleepy *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Bashful *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Sneezy (Both Western, I know Dawn is female) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Dopey (I know Cream is female) *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as The Wicked Witch *Splatter and Dodge (from TTTE) as The Vultures (All of them are twins) *Robot Pirates as Wolves, Trees, Bats, and Crocodiles *The Globox Children as Snow White's Animals *The Owl as Himself The Great Limbless Detective (Rayman/The Great Mouse Detective) *Rayman as Basil *Globox as Dawson The Namyar Book (Rayman/The Jungle Book) *Baby Globox 1 as Mowgli (Both small and smart) *Rayman as Baloo *Globox as Bagheera (Both proud) *Ly the Fairy as Shanti *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Colonel Hathi (Both strong) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Shere Khan *Zombie Chicken as Kaa *Uglette as Winifred *Jano as King Louie *Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Captain Rescue, Rotor, and Uncle Chuck as The Vultures *Admiral Razorbeard as Tabaqui *Polokus as Tha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Gloomy Elephant *Clark as Hair Elephant *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Chowing Elephant *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Junior (Both small) *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Monkeys (All Crazy) *The Casey Jr Characters as The Other Elephants *Toad (from Mario) as Baby Mowgli *Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Lucky *Thomas (from TTTE) as Mowgli's Father (Both Wise) *Emily (from TTTE) as Mowgli's Mother *Yoshi (from Yoshi) as Ranjan (Both Small) *Casey Jr as Mowgli's Wolf Father *Tillie as Mowgli's Wolf Mother *Mario (from Mario) as The Wolf Leader *Luigi (from Mario) as Old Monkey The Namyar King (Rayman/The Lion King) *Globox as Mufasa *Uglette as Sarabi *Baby Globox 1 as Young Simba *Barbara as Sarafina *Tily as Young Nala *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Adult Simba *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Adult Nala *Joe as Zazu *Murfy as Timon *Clark as Pumbaa *Polokus as Rafiki *Admiral Razorbeard as Scar *Razorwife as Shenzi *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Banzai *Gumsi as Ed *The Other Sonic Characters as The Animals *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins as The Hyenas *Cosmo (from Sonic) as Young Kiara *Ly the Fairy as Adult Kiara *Wendy O' Koopa as Zira *Tails (from Sonic) as Young Kovu *Rayman as Adult Kovu *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Nuka *Evil Princess Peach as Young Vitani *Evil Princess Daisy as Adult Vitani *The Other Mario Characters as The Outsiders *Princess Sally Acorn as Ma *Sonic as Uncle Max *Jojo as Cheetata and Cheetato *Jano as Boss Beaver *Ninjaws as Smolder the Bear *Bowser Koopa as Gopher *Bowser Jr as Ned the Elephant *Robotnik as Erwin *Agent Xyz as Speedy the Snail *Doc as Uncle Boaris Rayman the Pooh (Rayman/Winnie the Pooh) *Rayman as Winnie the Pooh *Globox as Tigger *Clark as Rabbit *Baby Globox as Piglet *Agent Ed as Eeyore The Adventures of Globox and Polokus (Rayman/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Polokus as Mr. Toad *Baby Globox as Moley *Rayman as Ratty *Clark as Mc Badger *Croc (from Croc) as Cyril Proudbottom *Admiral Razorbeard as Mr. Winkie *Axel, Foutch, Zombie Chicken, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey and Rabbids as The Weasels *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Narrator *The Judge (from Tonic Trouble) as The Judge *LacMac as The Bailiff *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as The Train Driver *The Crash Bandicoot Villains as Devil and Police Officers *Polokus as The Jailer *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Council for the Crown *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as The Postman *Grolem 13 as The Policeman *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Good Train *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Globox as Ichabod Crane *The Minotaur as Black Cat *Ly The Fairy as Katrinda *Count Razoff as Brom Bones *Reflux as The Headless Horseman *Captain Rescue (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Katrinda's Father *Uglette as Tilda *Bzzit as Ichabod's Horse *The Rayman Characters as Sleepy Hollow Characters Baby Globox (Rayman/Dumbo) *Baby Globox as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Rayman as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Rayman and Baby Globox are best friends, just like Dumbo and Timothy Q Mouse) *Ly the Fairy as Mrs. Jumbo - (Both mother figures to Baby Globox and Dumbo) *Uglette as Catty - (Both wise) *Razorwife as Matiarch - (Both grumpy) *Tily as Giddy - (Both wise and kind and almost) *Wendy O' Koopa as Prissy - (Both kind) *Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Barbara, Dixie Kong, Suzy, Betilla, Candy Kong, and Tiny Kong as The Other Female Elephants *Thomas (TTTE) as Casey Jr . - (Both trains) *Teensies 1, 2, 3, 4, and 9 as The Crows *Spyro (Spyro) as Mr. Stork *Raving Rabbids as The Clowns *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) as The Pink Elephants *Jano as Joe *Baby Globoxes 6 and 5 as Cluded and Lolly *Admiral Razorbeard as Skinny - (Both mean) *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Penny *Croc (Croc) as Godfry *Polokus as Dot *Beany the Bird (Croc) as Kangaroo *Casey Jr (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Montana (Play Safe), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could), Blue & Huey (Dora the Explorer's Choo Choo episode), Toots (Porky's Railroad), Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale), Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Jason (Back of the Knodilke), Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Alfred (Porky's Railroad) as The Storks *Sir Reginald (Madeline), Pufle (Choo-Choo The Little Switch Engine), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter), Little Chug (Little Chug), Willson (Chuggington), Zephie (Chuggington), Koko (Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Choo Choo (Choo Choo), Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again), Dougal Train (Dougal), Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Tow Mater (Cars), Speed Buggy, The Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros), Linus (The Brave Locomotive), Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), and Pufferty (Tickety Toc) as The Circus Guards *Burk as Mr. Jumbo *Globox as Mr. Bear *Clark as Lion *Murfy as Police *The Robot Dinosaur as The Ghost *Gold Teensie as Casey Jr. II *Bulgy as The Train Chase Casey Jr. II *Joe as Johnny *Musician as Basil *The Other Rayman Characters as Other Animals and People Rayman Pan (Rayman/Peter Pan) *Rayman as Peter Pan - (Both the main heroes) *Ly the Fairy as Young Wendy Darling - (Both the main females) *Tails (from Sonic X) as John Darling *Cheese (from Sonic X) as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) as Tinkerbell *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Polokus, Teensies 1 and 2, Agent Xyz, Teensies 8, and 10 as The Lost Boys *Globox as George Darling (Both pompous and proud) *Princess Daisy (from Mario) as Mary Darling (Both cute) *Admiral Razorbeard as Tick Tock *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Pirates *The Horned King (from The Black Cauldron) as The Singing Pirate *Jano as The Octopus *Thomas (from TTTE) as Edward Darling *Emily (from TTTE) as Adult Wendy Darling *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Danny Darling *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Tiger Lily (Both wonderful) *Houdini as The Indian Chief Rayman (Rayman/Aladdin) *Rayman as Aladdin - (Both the main heroes) *Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Abu *Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasemine - (Both beautiful) *Houdini as The Sultan - (Both wise) *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie - (Both good friends with Rayman and Aladdin) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Jafar - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Rayman and Aladdin) *Oogtar (from Super Mario) as Iago *The Voice Inside The Cave as The Cave of Wonders *Thomas (from TTTE) as Cassim *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Razoul *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Sa'luk *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Eden *Admiral Razorbeard as Abis Mal *Jano as Prince Achemed *Zombie Chicken as Gazeem *Uglette, Barbara, Tily, Edith Up, Helena Handbasket, Annetta Fish, Holly Luya, Daisy, and Voodoo Mama as The Women at Window *Diesel 10 (from TTTE) as Snake Jafar *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins as The Thieves *Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Buzz, Spike, Scorch, Red, Skabb, Scratch, Sniff, Yeti, Gaul, and Master Chief (from Spyro) as Razoul's Minions *The TTTE Characters as The Guards Category:UbiSoftFan94